


Aibou

by SquaryQ



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, alternate universe - card games, yu-gi-oh AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partner.</p><p>There are many different types of partnerships in life, romantic, platonic, reluctant, unexpected. All of these partners can be different, except when they're not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aibou

Partner.

There are many different types of partnerships in life, romantic, platonic, reluctant, unexpected. All of these partners can be different, except when they're not.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagami Taiga stands before his most formidable opponent, his rival, Aomine Daiki. When these rivals butt heads victory is never certain, it's like flipping a coin. Both teens look calm but there is adrenaline pulsing through their veins. There is no hate in their eyes, more like anticipation and an aspect of fear. They fear losing because losing means that they aren't capable of progressing. This is a game but to them loss is like taking a piece of their hearts away if they falter. To a normal player, this a just game, but a game with high stakes. 

Both teens are glaring at one another yet this duel is yet to begin. Aomine makes the first move. His three supporters are watching on the sidelines, each having a more outrageous appearance than the last, they are all uplifted to see Aomine start this. The tanned teenager raises his right arm and pulls six cards from his duel disk. In response, Kagami takes five cards. Both boys survey their first hand. And as Aomine sets his first card in the central spell and trap zoine, the true game begins

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's what Kagami's senpai, Hyuga Junpei would call "clutch time" and both teens had lost exactly half of their original 4000 life points. The atmosphere was tense, you could cut the anticipation with a knife if you could make it through the ora being projected from the six soulful competitors and supporters. 

"You can do it, Aominecchi!" One of Aomine's supporters, Kise Ryota encourages. He, with his golden blond hair and honey coloured eyes, is the most average looking of all of the people at this duel. His clothes are not flashy either yet they have a bit of flair to them. His friends would accuse Kise 's charm and flair of making his bland yet stylish clothes stand out in contrast with the more vibrantly dressed people he associates with. 

"Press on." The tsundere of the trio, the green haired megane, Midorima Shintaro mutters. He, like the exuberant blond, have played against Kagami Taiga before. And more importantly, both of them lost to his amazing draws and skiklful strategies that seem almost absurd for a new face in Japan to know.

"You can do this, Dai-chan!" Aomine's childhood best friend, Momoi Satsuki exclaims, bouncing on the spot. Aomine's eyes are no longer fixed on his cards. He snaps out of it quickly though. Momoi runs her fingers through her hair. She seems fascinated yet almost...bored...by this game.

The reality of the situation is that Kagami has a slight lead against Aomine. The game is much more level and cool headed because Kagami's beloved partner's mind is elsewhere. 

'~If we beat Aomine-kun then...then...then I'll get my body back!~' the stoic spirit of the Millennium basketball's voice is surprisingly chipper. Only one victory stands in the former blue haired basketball king of centuries ago, and his body being returned to him. He has to focus on helping his other half succeed yet he's too preoccupied by the things he will soon be able to do; run his fingers through his partner's hair and for him to actually feel it. 

'~I'm much too distracted. ~' Kuroko Tetsuya chides himself.

'Oi, Kuroko! I need you to take over!' Kagami states to the spirit inside of his head. Kagami allows the shadow with round sapphire eyes to take over and manipulate his actions.

'Right, I understand' the spirit nods, taking the place of his most on the field.

Kuroko, now in control of Kagami draws a card. He now has Dark Magician in his hand. That AND Raigeki.

"I play Raigeki!" Kuroko declares. 

Aomine yelps. "Damn!" 

"And I sacrifice my old vindictive magician and my feral imp to summon the all powerful Dark Magician!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagami Taiga is grinning, a blue haired boy is waiting for him, in a surprisingly stylish outfit. The blue boy is wearing an all leather ensemble and the millennium basketball around his neck.

"Oi, Kuroko! Ready to do your body bucket list!" Kagami grins.

"Do you even have to ask, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko smiles a little bit.


End file.
